


Power

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [19]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Dreamworks - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Non/Disney - Fandom, ROTBTD - Fandom, Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cute, Escape, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Astrid and Rapunzel are stargazing one night when Astrid points out how amazing the princess's power is.





	Power

Astrid gazed out through the window of her girlfriend one night, the two pointing out stars. The dragon-riding girl had gone silent, and it didn't go unnoticed by the other.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking." Astrid mumbled, leaning on the other. "Your power... You know, with your hair... I think you've used it on me before."

Laughing, Rapunzel shook her head. "No i haven't, silly. What are you going on about?" 

Shrugging, Astrid held the other's hand tightly in her own. "Well, I mean... When I first came here, my heart was broken. I felt lost in this world. And you healed me."

Shaking her head softly, Raounzel let out a small laugh. "Well, I'm happy I did. You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few more moments before Rapunzel added onto her words. 

"You know what? I think you have a power, too."

"Now you're making me laugh. What kind of power do I have?"

"Well, you somehow found me here, and I fell in love with you right away."

"Is that why you smacked me and my dragon with a frying pan?"

Rapunzel giggled and held tightly onto the other's arm. "Well, maybe not right away. I was just scared was all! No offense to your dragon, but she's kind of huge."

Astrid shook her head and laughed. 

"But I still mean it. You have some sort of power, too. My hair may glow, but you fill my world with light."

Chuckling at the cheesy words, Astrid leaned over and kissed her girlfriend before pulling out a box from her pocket. "Hey, how about we get out of here? This time for good?" She opened the box and presented the little ring to her girlfriend, who smiled and lunged forward, kissing her deeply.

The two hopped onto Astrid'a blue dragon, speeding off into the night, never to stop in the gloomy tower again.


End file.
